The Hummel-Anderson Family
by wintersnowball
Summary: Welcome to Kurt and Blaine's life with three kids-
1. Fun on a visit

**A/N**

* * *

**Hey there, I hope you enjoy my first chapter for this story, I decided to start it when Avery is 3-4 and the twins are 2 and then yeah they'll just grow older as I write more chapters. By the way I DO NOT own 'Glee' if I did I'd be making tons of spin off shows like Klaine: The future and Fondue for two! I also do not own the song in this chapter it belongs to 'Destiny's Child' and I decided to use it because the warblers sang it :O**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kurt was busy sorting his children's clothes into each of their cases when he heard his two youngest children squabbling from the bathroom. Jess his four year old came running into her bedroom where Kurt was "Papa the twins are fighting ," she told him, "Yeah I figured that out," Kurt replied as he made his way the children's bathroom. He let out a laugh at what was before him, there was his two year old's fighting over who got the orange flavoured toothpaste. "Hey hey hey no need to fight you can both have it," he said almost in a jokingly way whilst he squeezed a pea sized amount onto two small tooth brushes and helped them brush their teeth properly. "Pappy when are we going to Nonie and Gramps " Ava asked her papa "well as soon as your all ready and we have everything packed in the car we can set off but we won't get there till late so you'll all be tired," Kurt informed his three children then embraced them in a tight hug. Squeals came from all three of his children "C'mon now lets go do your hair," Kurt told his three children as he walked out of the bathroom and into his room with all three children following him. Blaine was busy fixing his bow tie in the mirror to notice his family but that didn't last for long as two small children came running up to him grabbing one of his legs each and hanging on to it. Kurt smiled as he picked up Jess and put her on the bed so he could do her hair. "Argh what are these things on my legs," Blaine joked around and picked each child up and twirled around the room.

* * *

Finally everyone was in the car and they had been driving for three hours. Both Ava and Noel had fallen asleep within an hour of driving which both Blaine and Kurt were happy with since it made the car ride much more bearable. "Daddy papa when we going to be there," Jess asked her two fathers. "Jess we still have five more hours you just have to be patient," Blaine told his daughter. "But daddy I don't want to wait I want to be at Nonie and Gramps now," she shouted. "Jess don't shout you'll wake Noel and Ava up and none of us want that and I want to be there too instead of driving but you'll have to wait," Blaine said in a stern voice. "DADDY NO I DON'T WANT TO WAIT," screamed Jess. Kurt turned round to his daughter "Jessikah Elise Hummel-Anderson did you even listen to what your father just said about shouting," he said firmly "And I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait like everyone else," he finished "S-s-sorry daddies," Jess whimpered "It's okay just don't cry," Blaine answered.

* * *

Kurt closed his car door to be bombarded with attention from Burt and Carol "Son we've been wondering how much longer you'd be," Burt told his son " Yeah we had to make at least fifty stops but were here now," Kurt smiled. "Gramps Nonie," Jess and Noel said in unison. "Well hello there," Carol said in a posh voice grabbing both children into a hug. "Hang on last time I checked you had three children," Burt joked to his son. "Well Blaine's trying to figure out how to get her out of her car seat without waking her," just at a instant Blaine appeared cradling a small girl. Both grandparents made and 'ahh' sound. "We best get in the house I'm guessing you'll all be starving," Carol noticed they were just standing in the front lawn for no reason when they could be inside eating. Everyone sat around a small table Noel and Jess at the heads of the table, Burt sitting with Carol on one side and Kurt sitting with Blaine on the other. Ava was still asleep and Blaine had decided to just keep her cradled whilst he ate because if he'd put her down somewhere she'd of woken up. Carol had placed a plate of home-made macaroni and cheese down for everyone and glasses of wine for the adults. "What will the kids have to drink Kurt?" she asked her step-son "They'll just have milk but there's sippy cups for Noel and Ava in the kitchen I put them in when I went through." Carol nodded. She came back through and placed a plastic cup in front of Jess, a blue sippy cup in-front of Noel and red in-front of Blaine and Ava. "Thank-you," Jess told her Nonie "tankou Nonie " Noel added. Ava stirred in her fathers arms "Oh she's waking up," Blaine said "Kurt will she want any pasta," Carol asked "Hmm I'm not to sure but we might as well try," he answered. Burt placed a chair in the space in between Kurt and Blaine both Noel and Ava's chairs had multi-coloured booster high chair seats so that they could reach the table. Blaine fastened Ava into the seat and Carol placed a small plate of macaroni and cheese in-front of her, the small toddler rubbed her eyes and blinked. Everyone returned to there meal.

* * *

The family had been at Burt and Carole's for a two days now. Today it was decided that they would go to Dalton Academy the school both Blaine and Kurt had attended. David was now the principal there and had wanted to the two men whilst they were still in town. "Dwaddy were are we," Nolan questioned Blaine as they pulled up to Dalton "this is where me and papa met and we went to school were going to see uncle David," Blaine answered his sons question. The family got out of the car and David, Wes, Jeff and Nick were standing at the doors of the school. "Blaine Kurt," exlaimed David running up to Blaine to hug him "nice to see you too David but I'm confused why is Wes, Jeff and Nick here," Blaine made conversation with David. "Well my dearest Blaine, David called me up last night I mean last night when he had known for a week this guy yes David the principal of this school in which I mean in charge of this school and it's pupils is so," Wes was cut off by David "Wes shut up your going on about nothing so anyways I thought it would be a good idea to have some of the old warblers back but not all them could make it as you see anyways wheres your mini Blaine's and Kurt's," Blaine looked behind him to discover his children weren't where they were before. "NOLAN AVA NOOOO I'M TELLING," a shout came from the grass "Snitch," another shout was heard but from Noel. Jess came running over to her fathers followed by two toddlers chanting the word 'chicken' repeatedly. "Well I guess you've seen them now as I'm sure you could not have just missed that argument, now that is what myself and Blaine have to put up with everyday," Kurt said in a jokey kind of manner all the men laughed. Kurt picked up the twins and carried them inside talking to Jeff. The school was not open today since it was saturday therefore the common room was free. "Hey guys I've just had an amazing idea why don't we sing something to show the kids what being a warbler is like," Jeff sparked up all the men agreeing by nodding their heads. After five minutes they had decided what song to sing it was; 'Bills, Bills, Bills. Blaine started the song

* * *

_At first we started out real cool_

_ Taking me places I ain't never been_

_ But now you're getting comfortable_

_ Ain't doing those things you did no more_

_ You're slowly making me pay for things_

_ Your money should be handling_

_And now you ask to use my car_

_ Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank_

_ And you have the audacity_

_ To even come and step to me_

_ Ask to hold some money from me _

_Until you get your check next week_

_You trifling good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me! Why haven't I found another?_

_ A baller when times get hard_

_ I need someone to help me out_

_ Instead of a scrub like you _

_Who don't know what a man's about_

All three children watched in awe as their father sang. All the ex-warblers joined in.

_Can you pay my bills?_

_ Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_ Do you pay my automo' bills?_

_ If you did then maybe we could chill _

_I don't think you do _

_So you and me are through_

Then Kurt started to sing.

_Now you've been maxing out my card_

_ Gave me bad credit buyin' me gifts with my own ends_

_ Haven't paid the first bill _

_But instead you're headin' to the mall_

_ Goin' on shopping sprees_

_ Perpetrating to your friends like you be ballin'_

_And then you use my cell phone_

_ Callin' whoever that you thinks at home_

_ And then when the bill comes_

_ All of a sudden you be acting dumb _

_Don't know where none of these calls come from _

_When your momma's number's here more than once_

Then Blaine joined in.

_You triflin' good for nothing type of brother_

_ Silly me why haven't I found another?_

_ A baller when times get hard_

_ I need someone to help me out_

_ Instead of a scrub like you _

_Who don't know what a man's about_

Then all the ex-warblers joined in again for the rest of the song.

_Can you pay my bills? _

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_ Do you pay my automo' bills? _

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_ I don't think you do _

_So you and me are through_

_You triflin' good for nothing type of brother_

_ Oh silly me why haven't I found another _

_You triflin' good for nothing type of brother_

_ Oh silly me why haven't I found another_

_You triflin' good for nothing type of brother_

_ Oh silly me why haven't I found another _

_You triflin' good for nothing type of brother_

_ Oh silly me why haven't i found another_

_Can you pay my bills?_

_ Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_ Do you pay my automo' bills?_

_ If you did then maybe we could chill_

_ I don't think you do _

_So you and me are through_

* * *

**_A/N _****_ Hey readers of my fanfiction I really want to update my fanfic but I can't come up with any ideas what so ever so if you have any you think would be good just tell me them and I will try to write about them whether it be in this fanfic or I create another one but I'd love ideas for this fic_**


	2. I AM CARRYING THIS STORY ON AN

Hello so after a long think I've decided to carry on this fan fiction The reason that made me think of deleting it was that I wanted to write about them having the children but have decided I will write a prequel later I also wanted to change the children's names and I will just edit the chapters to fit the the new names I have for them. I'm sorry I bothered you by saying nope not doing it any more BUT I WILL CARRY ON I promise :D, I've also been debating whether they should have another child but I think I'm happy with them having just three but give me your opinions. I probably won't be updating properly with a new chapter and everything this week because I have to write a story for my English class and it's due later this week sooo yup, I'd also like to thank _ .me.2000_ for helping me make my mind up about carrying this on. So look out for my prequel soon :D Oh yeah and I'm starting piano lessons on friday after school yey so excited :)

So I've just gone through the previous two chapters changing the children's names and I'm going to put them below and who they were before down below so yup.

Jessikah (was Avery) her full name is Jessikah Elise Hummel-Anderson, named Jess or Jessi for short.

Nolan (has stayed the same) his full name is Nolan Riley Hummel-Anderson, named Noel for short but Blaine calls him Noey a lot.

Avaleena (was Aspen) her full name is Avaleena Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, named Ava, Leena, Lina for short


	3. Potty training twins

**I DO NOT OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS OR GLEE IF I DID KLAINE WOULD HAVE A SPINOFF SHOW :D**

"Blaine I think its time we we start potty training the twins it would be a lot easier," Kurt said closing his eldest daughters bedroom down. Blaine turned to look at his husband nodding his head "You've got a point, but it might be harder at the moment since were both so busy with work and there's two of them." Kurt walked over to Blaine straightening his bowtie "Well were both off next month, we could start then," Kurt said to his lover kissing him on his lips before a loud bang sounded from Nolan's bedroom. Blaine kissed back "Deal, we start potty training the twins next month," Blaine said before turning to go see what the little boy had done whilst he was supposed to be asleep. Kurt smiled at Blaine before he noticed a green bedroom door open and a small toddler slipping out in the corner of his eye. The small girl started to run, not noticing her father standing watching her and ran straight past him. Kurt crouched down and caught the small curly haired girl, "And were are we going miss Avalina Elizabeth." Ava's head turned to meet her papa's eyes "Daddy I not tired," she told him. Kurt stood back up with Ava on his hip, started to walk to her bedroom and placed her back on her bed. "It's bedtime though Ava," Kurt said calmly. He watched as his youngest daughter fought back the tiredness, Kurt started to hum the tune of 'Candles'. Ava eventually fell asleep, Kurt stood up and reset her night light and left the door open but remembered to close the baby gate on her door this time. He checked on Jessikah who was sleeping soundly surronded with pink a smile crept on to his face before turning to close the door but leaving it open just a bit. He went to check if Blaine had closed the baby gate on Noel's room and sure enougth he had, Nolan was curled up hugging onto his his toy dog. Kurt heard Blaine in their bedroom and looked down at his watch, nine o'clock how could it be that time, they had started putting the kids to bed at half seven.

The twins were standing in their bathroom Kurt and Blaine crouching down to their height. "Noel Ava these are potty's, the blue one is your's Noel and the purple is your's Ava," Blaine started "You use these when you need to go peepee or poopoo," he added. Kurt laughed at his childrens faces "When you need to go potty just tell me or daddy and we'll take you to the potty," he cut carried on what Blaine was saying. "Do you want to go potty now?" Blaine asked his two children, both nodded eagerly. Each man placed a twin on their potty Ava sitting on a purple frog potty and Noel sitting on a green frog potty. They waited for a while before Noel jumped up from his potty "PAPA ME GONE POTTY," he announced very loud and obviously proud of himself. "Good boy, now you get to pick a special sticker," Kurt praised his son and picked up a 'Nemo' sticker book and let his son choose one before Noel stuck it on his wrist and ran off pretending he was a superhero. Blaine and Kurt laughed at their only son before returning their attention back to Ava who was now standing with a happy expression on her face before whispering into Blaine's ear "Daddy guess what," she asked her whisper loud enough that Kurt could hear, Blaine put on a puzzled face "I went potty," she added laughing. "Well done bug wanna' pick a special sticker?" he asked her, she nodded eagerly. Blaine picked up a 'Lion King' sticker book and let her pick one. She placed it on her forehead and toddled off out the bathroom down the stairs. "We have such strange children," Kurt joked around, Blaine tutted and started to tickle his husband.

Two weeks later and the twins were starting to use the potty more often now. Jess and Noel were watching tv with Blaine whilst Kurt had taken Ava to go potty. "Good girl Ava, now let papa put your pull ups and leggings on," Kurt told his two and half year old as he held a pair of pull ups that had Ariel on them. Ava giggled and shook her head. "Ava please" Kurt pleaded, he had been trying to put them on her for the last fifteen minutes. Ava ran off to her bedroom Kurt got up and walked over to her room where she was getting out her tea set "Avalina Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson let papa put your pull up and leggings on now," Kurt said sternly, he knew she wouldn't care and he was right. Once again she giggled and took off down stairs Kurt running behind her. "BLAINE HELP," Kurt shouted of his husband as he came bounding down the stairs. Ava ran straight into Blaine who was knealt on the floor with his arms open ready to catch her. Blaine wrapped his arms around her as she giggled uncontrollably whilst Kurt put on her pull up and grey leggings with green spots on. Kurt was thankful that he had finally got them on her much to his dismay he would later have to go through the same ordeal later that week with Nolan

**So happy valentines day guys haha all I did was watch waterloo road and the new normal and write this for you guys. I've been ill this week so I thought I might as well update this, I also got the idea of potty training when my auntie started talking about starting to potty train my little cousin. So i haven't got much more to say so I'll go now and reviews are amazeballs and I really appreciate them and oh pm if you have anything you want me to write about. **


	4. An actress, soccer star and dancer

**A/N:HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been soo long, but I've been super busy. So I went away in February for a week then when I got back I had a history projects that took me a week. I've also been choosing my options for my GCSE's which was important and overall the last couple of weeks have been sooo hectic SO YEAH! I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM GLEE THEY BELONG TO RIB :P I ALSO DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

'Daddy,' Jess came running clenching a drawing from pre-school she had obviously drawn for Blaine. Blaine turned around from where he was in the kitchen to hug the small child as she handed him the paper, "Wow Jess is this me and you?," Jess nodded eagerly "I'm gonna put this on the board in the study for everyone to see," Blaine praised his daughter. Jessikah squealed as ran to follow her father. "Where are the twins?," Kurt asked peeking his head around the corner, Blaine walked over and kissed his husband softly on the lips. "Don't worry their upstairs napping," the shorter man replied to his husband. "Oh so I'm guessing you got them to nap after you rang me," Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine laughed slightly "Well actually I did give them warm milk but they didn't drink it Noel said he wasn't thirsty and refused to drink it, and Lina said she no longer liked milk, so in the end I just ran around the house for about half an hour with them," Blaine explained looking at Kurt who now had one eyebrow raised.

It was five pm and the Hummel-Andersons were eating dinner. "Daddies, Rosie at school started dance last week I wanna' go too," the eldest child spoke as she tried to eat at the same time. "Well I thought last month you wanted to go to a drama club?," Kurt replied to his eldest daughter. Jess thought for a moment "Well I could do both," she said matter of factually "Well you could Jess but that would be awfully busy, how about you try dancing first and if you don't like it then you can try drama," Blaine reasoned with his daughter.

Kurt and Blaine where sitting on their bed as Kurt was adding details to his sketches and Blaine was writing some lyrics for song he was working on. "So about this dance and drama thing," Kurt made conversation "If were going to let Jess do something we have to find something for the twins." Blaine looked up from his writing nodding his head "Well I think Nolan would enjoy soccer, I mean he kicks pretty well know what will he be like when he's ten," Blaine said replying to his husband. "Yeah so Noel is to do soccer what about Ava?," he paused for a moment with a look on his face, Blaine knew that face, that was the face of one Kurt Hummel-Anderson who was embarrassed to say something. "What are you thinking about Kurt," Blaine broke the awkwardness. Kurt shuddered "Well when I was around eleven I remember there was a parade in Lima and there were some dancers, I thought they were amazing. they were just leaping all over and doing jumps and so artistic, I had really wanted lessons but I'd of got bullied even more so I promised myself at least one of my children would do it," Kurt told his husband, an instant smile appeared onto Blaine's face. "My cousins used to do dancing and actually I'm pretty sure my grandmother used to dance when she was young too so I mean it's in her genes," Blaine responded. The two men beamed at each other.

Two weeks later Jessikah had went to one ballet lesson and decided she did no longer like dance as she fell over, she had started to go to a drama club on Monday and was constantly talking about it. Nolan had also started soccer on Monday, and had had been asking to go back ever since no matter how many times Kurt and Blaine had to tell him that soccer was only on twice a week. Today was the day that Avaleena would start dance, Ava unlike her siblings was a lot quieter and was pretty shy. Kurt had found a a website online for an Dancing school in New York that specialized in many forms of dance , all the children had been bought new clothes and shoes for their activities. "You nervous bug?," Blaine asked Ava whilst strapping her into the car seat, she shook her head but Blaine could see she was. It had been arranged that Blaine take Jess to drama, stay for half an hour then take Ava to her first class, stay until Jess needed to be picked up then go back with Jess to Ava's dance for the last quarter of an hour. Meanwhile Kurt was taking Noel to soccer.

Ava clenched Blaine's hand tightly as they walked through the door to the class. They walked through and a bright smile came up "Hi there I'm Colin, you must be Avaleena, I heard you were starting," the man said as he bent down to Ava's height. "Hi I Ava," was all the small child managed. Colin stood back up and shook Blaine's hand "Hello I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Just as Blaine finished a woman around 30 came up "Hi there I'm Elsa, do you wanna' go get your shoes on then you can start dancing?," Elsa said. Blaine sat Ava on the chair and got the pair of shoes out of her dance bag and began to put them on, afterwards she ran off to where Elsa was standing with her hand out for Ava. Blaine went into the part where the parents watched.

That evening the Hummel-Anderson household was very hectic, Jess was 'learning her lines', Nolan was pretending to be in a soccer match and Ava had been dancing before Grandpa and Grandma Anderson had rang to talk to Ava about her new hobby. Kurt turned to Blaine "Well at least they've found what they love at a young age," he said before he turned to kiss his husband.

**So I hope you guys enjoy it! So I've just changed this chapter round a bit soo yeah! Sorry I will make this the last change I make PROMISE :d**


End file.
